98 Galleon Snogging
by ellen2321
Summary: What will Ron and Hermione do when they discover a bet about them? A ficlet.


**Disclaimer: **In no way could I possibly own Harry Potter. First of all I am not legally old enough to run something plus I am not nearly creative enough to think up something so amazing. All the credit goes to her...I said _her_ not me!

**Author Note:** This came from a question being asked about R/Hr over on FictionAlley. It started as a skit but got too long so it came here. I hope you like it. Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

**

**98Galleon Snogging**

Hermione walked into the common room from the stairs. Near the fireplace there was a large group of Gryffindors gathered by the fireplace. They had arranged a wall of armchairs blocking view in or out of the circle. Therefore, they had not spotted her and she moved to the floor nearby. Everyone was seated except for one person who was circling the interior of the gathering. The glimpse of black hair told her it was Harry. She strained to hear what they were saying.

"So when do you think they'll get together?" A light female voice asked. "I mean he is _so_ bad at hiding it!"

"What are you talking about?" Moaned an older boy. "She won't let him! Can't you see from all their arguments? It's obvious!" Hermione wondered what they were talking about. She wasn't too interested but stayed nevertheless. The debate carried on an on. Hermione began to grow bored. She glanced up and saw Ron enter from the portrait hole. He saw her to. He was about to say hello but before he could, Hermione sprang across the room and slapped a hand over his mouth. (She obviously retained something cat-like from third year.) Still hostage, Ron followed her back to the stakeout.

In a hushed whisper, Hermione explained what was going on so far. She didn't know what they were talking about but the girl gossip gene had the best of her. Harry's voice finally broke the now, heated argument over the mystery couple.

"Alright so what's the total now, Dean?"

"It's up to 50 galleons, 15 sickles and 23 knuts on him and ... 48 galleons, 78 sickles and 39 knuts on her." Ron and Hermione exchanged puzzled glances, That was a lot of money for a bet on a couple. Dean continued, "that comes to a total of...98 galleons, 93 sickles and 62 sickles to be split by the winning side." Hermione heard gasps at the total. Harry, who seemed to be the leader, resumed his speech.

"Nearly 100 galleons! Because that is a large sum of money let's go over the rules. Whichever team wins gets to split the money equally amongst themselves. For the win to count the bet must be completed successfully and in full, no half kiss or broken bones." Hermione wondered what kind of bet this was. "So, the question is: will Hermione kill Ron or will Ron snog Hermione first?" Upon hearing their names Hermione jumped up screaming.

"WHAT?" She tore into the circle bringing down several armchairs and their contents. The circle stared. On the far side of the circle Neville said quietly, "uh-oh." Hermione, in an angry rage backed Harry almost into the fireplace.

"Do you mean to tell me you have been _betting_ on us? Why that is the lowest, most disrespectful thing I have ever seen you do! I am certainly not going to kill Ron and he is certainly not going to snog me!" She looked back to Ron for backup but he didn't comply. "_Right_, Ron?" she said with a little less confidence. "Oh merlin." she whispered as Ron stepped forward. He stared straight into her wide eyes, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips quickly. When Hermione didn't retaliate he kissed her again, longer this time. Her clenched fists dropped to her sides and she closed her eyes. They broke when half the Gryffindor house began cheering.

Shouts of "I told you!" and "finally!" blended with groans of "all that wasted money!" and "why'd I listen to you?". Ron and Hermione had nothing as their eyes were still glued on each other. Dean was about to dish the money out to the winning team when Harry stopped him.

"Wait! You guys remember the rules right?" Some people nodded. "I couldn't finish becuase Hermione interrupted. The bet isn't complete unless they do it without knowing of the bet. They obviously knew of the bet so it isn't complete!" George spoke up,

"So what are we supposed to do with the money eh?" Harry smiled.

"Leave that to me and consider it a well-made donation." He said with a Dumbledore-esque twinkle in his eye...

**The End**

**Epilogue**

Hermione and Ron began dating happily. They still argued and snogged but more of the latter. For his next birthday, Ron received a large bag containing 98 galleons and some odd change. Then in turn Hermione received a beautiful and expensive set of emerald jewelry that happened to match the dress robes she had. She wore both of these to the Yule ball that she and Ron attended. Harry stopped making bets about the couple, which they greatly enjoyed...but only becuase he'd moved on to a new couple: Ginny and Neville!

* * *

**Author Note: **Hehe I hope you liked it. I love writing it. Okay I know it wasn't that great but hey, we all love to see Ron and Hermione snog, no matter what the circumstances! _Right? _Throws chocolate to everyone who agrees. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
